1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal incorporating a noncontact IC function like a noncontact IC (Integrated Circuit) card, and a terminal control method in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Related Background of the Invention
It is conventionally performed to incorporate a noncontact IC function like a noncontact IC card, in a mobile communication terminal such as a cell phone. This noncontact IC function is used as a function of e-money, a credit card, or a commuter pass. There are proposals on the technology for preventing unauthorized use of this function by a third party, for example, in the case where the mobile communication terminal is lost. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. P2006-13659A (Patent Document 1) describes a method of preliminarily setting an operation inhibition flag to inhibit the noncontact IC function, and restricting the noncontact IC function thereby. Another Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. P2006-58970A (Patent Document 2) describes a method of letting an IC card store such conditions as a use place, a use time zone, and use contents and restricting the function of the IC card on the basis of the conditions.